


seungseung's daily life

by regimagi



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, seungseung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regimagi/pseuds/regimagi
Summary: collection of my seungseung short headcanons and ideas and stuffs (maybe)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hweseung-ah~” calls Seunghyub from his room.

“What is it, hyung?”

“Come here~” said Seunghyub as he brought Hweseung to his lap so he can hug him. “Mmm~”

“Hyung..” Hweseung can’t help but puts his head to Seunghyub’s shoulder. Now he's used to his hyung calling him out of nowhere just to pamper him like this.

“Hweseung-ah~” 

“Yeah?” 

Seunghyub tightens his hug a little bit. “I love you~”

Seunghyub tells him that at least twice a day, but it still makes Hweseung’s heart beats a little faster listening to it now.

“..Me too..” Hweseung replies, his whisper barely heard.

“..You love yourself too?”

“….Hyung..”

“Ahaha, joke, joke~ I love you Hwesungie~” he laughs while kissing Hweseung’s temple several times. 

Hweseung can’t lift his head because he's blushing so hard right now, he still can’t resist Seunghyub’s rampant kisses even though he likes to do that to him a lot.

In the end he can only whispers to Seunghyub’s shoulder,  
“I love hyung too.. a lot..”

“Hm?” Of course he can’t hear it. 

Still flushed, Hweseung hugs Seunghyub back, tighter than his usual hug.

_I will tell him clearly when the time comes_ , he said that to himself in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N.Flying is our guest for today in Hongkira, and we get to hear what the leader thinks about their newest member, Yoo Hweseung! Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyub's POV

My opinion of Hweseung?  
Ahh, he's cute.  
Really, really cute.

He is so cute that I never thought an adorable existence like him could exist in this impure world.  
Even now I still find myself doubting his existence. He's too cute to be real.

His soft round cheek are begging to be pinched, and me (and other members), being a mere mortal, of course can't resist the temptation of his heavenly fluffy cheek.

The way he eats everything, the way every food that comes into his mouth being munched (his round cheek is not helping either), always distracted me from my own food and makes me looking at him finishing his food instead. When I watch him eating happily, it fills both my stomach and soul.

His cheerfulness that makes us pumped to start the day. Even if it rains outside, being with him feels like it's always sunny. It feels like I have my own portable sun, always ready to brighten our live up. 

He IS warm, thanks to our daily hug to "recharge" my energy (bad excuse, I know).  
Just this morning I asked him like usual.

"Hwesungie, come here," I called Hweseung when I saw him walking past my room.

"What is it, hyung?"

"It's cold," I said while pouting. "Hurry~" I waved my hands faster.

"Yeah, yeah.." he sighed a little, maybe thinking how I never seem tired asking him to hug me like this, but in the end he never reject my plea. He eventually hugged me per my request.

"What can you do without me, hyung, seriously.." He said while patting my back.

That's what I'm thinking ever since he joined us.

Every single day since he came, I never feel bothered. I feel like every day will be a fun day when we are with him. I can't imagine how my life would be if he isn't here right now.

Because of him, I'm starting to looking forward for tomorrow.

*** 

"Wow... I don't expect you to answer that much, honestly." A familiar voice distracted me from my flow of thoughts.

Right then I realized I was in the middle of interview, actually inside the radio studio with Hongki-hyung and the rest of N.Flying members, without thinking that the many people are listening to this radio right now while I'm blabbering my opinions about my lovely maknae.

Oh.

"A..ahahaha.. when it comes to him, I just can't stop myself. Ahahaha.." I laughed sheepishly, tried to eased the awkwardness.

"No, no, it's okay, we can see how much you love him, Seunghyub-ah~" Hongki-hyung, you better stop right now.

"Seungjjang always dote to Hwesungie right~" not you too, Hun.

"If only he could share that amount of love to the rest of us~" Jaehyun, goddamit.

Kwangjin can't stop his laughter, as expected from the devil himself.

Me, being so flustered by this personal attacks automatically looking at the object of our conversation beside me.

My cute maknae.

Ahh, how can I not adore him when he's trying so hard not to smile but in the end he miserably failed and grins so widely instead?

His soft, pink tinted cheek, slightly becoming redder and redder as the smile widen.

He always boasting himself as the "adorable cute maknae~♥" in front of people, but now he's redder than a tomato when I point out how cute he is for me.  
Another image of him that I won't forget for the next ten years.

"You know I didn't make things up, right?"  
I teased him even further. Not that I lied about it though.

He just rolled his eyes at my statement, but I can still see his blushing ears.

Cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love n.flying and hongki so what if those two get combined lol

**Author's Note:**

> I love seungseung and n.flying so much I will fight thousands of soldiers just to ensure their future and happiness


End file.
